


Down a Peg

by ANewDawn (ShyLittleRose)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Body Horror, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Canon, Slightly - Freeform, Slime, Slime Hybrid Charlie Dalgleish, Violence, origin/hybrid smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleRose/pseuds/ANewDawn
Summary: A look into before Charlie found himself in a safe haven for other hybrids.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Down a Peg

If there was any irony to be found in this situation it would be the visible veins Charlie could see dotting the walls of the ravine that was slowly closing around him. He was cornered, three humans in very shiny purple armor eyeing him in a way Charlie gladly pretended to be friendlier, a desperate lie.

“Well, I guess I’m in a really sticky situation,” he chuckled weakly, flinching at the slow cocking of that crossbow. His hand wrapped protectively over his useless shoulder.

“Oh fucking nether, do you ever shut up!” Their leader, maybe, snarled and Charlie wished that he could melt into the rough stone digging into his back. Anything to not confront the reality of what is going to happen. Their boots thunked heavily, rasping as the man got within a mere few blocks, far to little space between them. Charlie really wished he could take deep breathes. And then suddenly he doesn’t, because that axe the leader was carrying had settled its sharpest part at Charlie’s throat, hands digging into the top of his head to make room. “You have been the bane of my existence you pathetic slime. I can’t wait to bottle your remains and collect the bounty.” 

“Well you see that wou-,” Charlie was about to remark, maybe make a pun on how unhealthy bottling things could be, but was rudely interrupted by the intense tearing feeling of a massive portion of his body being sliced of him. He had already been taking pretty heavy hits, but this was agonizing. The glide of netherite quickly separating his head from his body, sludge pouring out from the neck, leaving a mass of green goo and chunks. 

The sudden primal fear and rejuvenating energy that came with being significantly lighter and more fragile had him struggling through his own flesh. What little he still had instinctively retreating into a hole he had been previously trying to crawl through when he first landed in the ravine. It was much easier now that he lost weight and Charlie had to push down the hysteria at the thought. 

Cursing erupted from behind him as he launched forward, body unformed and inhuman, deeper into an all consuming darkness and rushing murmur. Maybe if he wasn’t so utterly terrified he would have taken more care and not bounce uncontrollably, the ground vanishing from underneath him and the murmur growing into an all encompassing rush.

Then he splashed.

Then nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> When life gets you down, hopefully you’ll bounce.


End file.
